


Lasagna

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since their "dates" never seem to end well, Steve decides maybe they should stay home for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I got distracted...better late than never? And hey, look, it's almost like you got a coda tonight! :) Thanks to Cori Lannam for help coming up with the idea!

The smell hit Danny's nose the second he walked into the house. He followed it back to the kitchen to find Steve at the sink, seemingly oblivious to the wafting aroma of Heaven coming from the oven. He was not oblivious to Danny, though, looking over his shoulder to give Danny a smile. "You're early."

"And you have apparently gone and stashed my mother somewhere in a closet around here," Danny said. "Where is she?"

"Your mother is in New Jersey, Danny. I promise."

Danny frowned, still not quite trusting him. "You sound way too sure of that."

"Seeing as how I just talked to her about two hours ago, I don't think she could've gotten on a plane yet. So yeah, I'm pretty sure."

His mistrust was forgotten in the growing alarm at another thought. "You're talking to my mother on the phone?"

"Yes, Danny. I called to ask her for your hand in marriage," Steve said, deadpan.

And while he was pretty sure Steve was joking...you never knew with Steve. "What did you really call her for?"

He nodded towards the stove. "The smell that you apparently thought was the reason she was here."

Danny looked at the stove, then back at Steve. "You made my mother's famous lasagna?"

"You say that like you think I can't cook."

"There's a reason you recently had to replace the fire alarm in your kitchen."

"Your five failed attempts at making frittatas are the reason I had to replace the fire alarm in my kitchen."

He might have a point there, so Danny let that go. "And my mother just handed over her secret recipe that even I couldn't get out of her?"

Steve turned back to the sink, suddenly avoiding Danny's eye. "I was very convincing."

"What did you say to her?" Steve just shrugged. "Steven. Did you threaten my mother?"

Even with Steve's back to him Danny could tell he was rolling his eyes--something about the way his head moved. "No, Danny, I did not threaten your mother. I simply explained why I needed it and she gave it to me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Danny didn't think that was all there was to it, but he decided to let it go in favor of getting that lasagna. "As long as you didn't threaten her."

Steve turned around, hands on his hips. "Danny, I would not threaten your mother."

"I know," Danny said, smiling as he closed the distance between them. 

"Then why even bring it up?"

"Because you look hot when you get annoyed?" Danny leaned up for a kiss. "Also, thank you--I've been craving her lasagna ever since I got back from Jersey."

Steve nodded. "You might've mentioned it."

Danny thought back, and realized he had. A few times. "Sorry. Wasn't a hint."

"Didn't say it was."

"So this is your grand Valentine's Day gesture then?" Danny asked. "Brave my mother's questions about your intentions toward her son just to get my favorite recipe for dinner?"

"Well, any time we've tried to go somewhere special it's never turned out well, so I thought maybe this was safer."

Danny laughed. "Remind me of that the next time I tell you that your are capable of neither logic nor self-preservation."

"Hang on, let me get my phone out to record you saying that so I can play it back."

Danny smacked him on the arm, but that only made Steve pull him closer for another kiss. "The lasagna should be ready in about half an hour," he said, "so--"

Steve's phone buzzed, the vibration a little too close to Danny's dick for comfort, and Danny drew back before his body insisted on something other than dinner first. Steve pulled the phone out and glanced at the screen before putting it up to his ear. "Hey, Kono, what's up?"

Danny could hear her talking, but not the words, so he had no idea if it was a case until Steve said, "Well, uh, I don't know, what does Adam like?"

Kono with last minute Valentine's Day questions--that was new. He hoped that Adam liked being proposed to with a rocket launcher or grenade one day, and possibly being the one carried over the threshold. Because Danny was all too familiar with what it was like to date Steve. And he had a feeling dating Kono wouldn't be all that different in that respect.

"I think self defense classes might not be a bad idea for him, but I don't know that a couples one for Valentine's Day is the best idea," Steve said to her. "Especially since you might, um..." After a second, Steve laughed. "Exactly."

Danny rolled his eyes and went into the other room to turn on the TV. He was just about to watch the second period of the Sweden and Switzerland hockey match from that morning when Steve came into the room, pushing his phone back into his pocket. "Kono says hi."

"Really? She managed to remember me while being so panicked she resorted to extensive suggestions on romance from the guy in his 30s who still uses scary movies to hit on people?"

"Of course she remembered you." Danny raised an eyebrow and stared at Steve until he added, "I might have mentioned what I was doing for you for Valentine's Day first?"

"That's more like it."

Steve turned off the TV, dropping the remote onto the table. "I was watching that," Danny said, just to be obnoxious.

"Sweden wins, one to nothing," Steve replied. As he climbed into Danny's lap, straddling Danny's thighs, Danny didn't bother to complain about being spoiled. "Didn't want you focusing on wondering how it turned out while I was doing this." 

He leaned in and captured Danny's lips, and Danny forgot all about hockey in favor of filling every sense with Steve. His hands were just getting the chance to appreciate Steve's ass when his own phone rang. 

"Fuck," Danny muttered against Steve's mouth, a second before Steve slid off his lap and onto the couch beside him. 

Steve sighed. "Not yet, apparently."

"Not until I get my lasagna, bitch," Danny said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw Chin on the screen as he answered. "Hey, Chin."

"Danny, sorry to bother, you...."

"No, it's fine." He watched Steve get up and head back to the kitchen, and took a second to admire the view. "What's up?"

"Well...this is my first Valentine's Day with Lelani," Chin said. "And I haven't had the best of luck with Valentine's Days in the past, so I was hoping for a little help."

And the best he could do was a divorced guy who hadn't managed to get a single romantic relationship with a female right yet? Danny felt a little sorry for him. Still, Danny had been good at Valentine's Day once upon a time. "Well, for starters, six o'clock on February 14 probably isn't the best time to call for advice."

"I know. I had something all planned, but it fell through, so now I'm scrambling."

"Okay. Let's see." Danny ran Chin through some of his Valentine's Day greatest hits, careful to do it quietly in case he ever wanted to use any of them on Steve. No easy feat with Steve in and out between the kitchen and the dining room. Steve stopped finally to tell him that the food was ready, but it was another ten minutes before he managed to get off the phone with Chin. 

Danny sat down at the table, noticing the glass of red wine already waiting next to his plate. "You even got wine?" he said. "I'm impressed."

"It was one of your mother's conditions of giving me the recipe," Steve said as he dished out the lasagna. "'It does not get served with anything else,' she said."

"That sounds like Mom," Danny said, before his brain caught up with the first part of that statement. "Wait, _one_ of her conditions? What were the others?"

"Eat your lasagna before it gets cold, Daniel."

Danny picked up his fork, muttering, "Now you're starting to sound like my mother."

The fact that it only made Steve laugh was a little worrisome, but once Danny tasted the lasagna he was willing to forgive him. He'd be willing to forgive him just about anything for this. "This," he said, not bothering to wait until his mouth was not full, because that would mean losing precious seconds of this wonderful tastiness, "is amazing."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Danny was doing his best not to shovel the food in. "What did you do, keep her on the phone the whole time through every step?"

"Er...not exactly."

Danny paused long enough to see the look on Steve's face, or, rather, the way Steve wasn't quite looking at him. "What did you do?"

"There might've been some Skyping involved," Steve admitted. "The thing with the tomatoes is kind of difficult. It's easier if you see it. And the way you have to cut the onions, it's...different." 

Danny tried to comprehend Steve and his mother cooking over Skype. "Seriously, Steven, just what _did_ you promise her for this?"

"Relax, Danny. I didn't promise her anything I couldn't deliver."

That really did nothing to make anything better in Danny's mind, but he figured he wouldn't get it out of Steve until he was ready, so he might as well enjoy the lasagna.

He heard Steve's phone buzz as Steve was just digging into his own food. Steve glanced at the screen and sighed. "Kono," he said, leaving the room as he answered the phone. Danny heard mention of an ATV and Kualoa before Steve was out of range, and he wondered if Kono was trying to see what she could do to scare Adam off. 

Or maybe just get him to see more of who she was. Danny didn't doubt they'd had a chance to see each others' strongest parts of their personalities in everything they'd been through, and knew who they were at the core, but he doubted they'd had a lot of time to do the things they both liked. And he had a feeling Adam would be less fond of some of Kono's more outlandish ideas of fun. 

Not even promises of rather inventive sexual favors had been enough for Steve to convince Danny to go skydiving. Though Steve had given in and given him all those favors anyway, which sort of killed any incentive that might've been there.

Danny was on his second helping of lasagna when Steve came back to the table. "At what point," Steve said as he sat down, "did we become the people our friends considered experts on dating?"

"I don't know, but that point must be a sad one in their lives," Danny said.

Steve nodded as he started eating again. Danny was almost done with his seconds when his phone buzzed. "Seriously?" he said, pulling out the phone, but he couldn't be annoyed when he saw Grace's face on the screen. "Hey, Monkey," he said, enjoying the smile Steve got every time Danny said that. "How's my favorite Valentine?"

Steve raised a mocking eyebrow, and Danny stuck his tongue out at him, which led to Steve making rude gestures that Danny did not need to see while his daughter was talking about school, so Danny got up and went into the kitchen. "And then," Grace said, "I went to get pizza with some people from my class. And this guy kept talking to me and wouldn't let me talk to my other friends, and then he tried to kiss me, so I punched him."

"You what?"

"I punched him. I said no, Danno, and he kissed me anyway. No means no, right?"

"No absolutely means no," Danny agreed, though he suspected they were going to be having a talk with Grace on how resorting to punching people might not always be the right idea. Though in this case, he was all for it. The thought of any guy, whatever age, trying to force himself on his daughter made him glad his gun wasn't on his hip. "Did you get into trouble?" he asked, and God help whoever called her on it if she did. 

He heard her sigh and could picture the eye roll that went with it, one he'd swear she got from Steve somehow. "Not once Mom talked to his parents."

Oh, he could only imagine how that went. Indignant Rachel was one of the reasons he still had nightmares about the divorce where she actually turned into a dragon and breathed fire. But when it came to defending their daughter, he was grateful for it. "Good."

"Mom still said I had to tell you."

"Well, I'm glad you did, and I'm glad you didn't get into trouble, but we'll have to talk later about how you can sometimes get out of things like that without punching people. Though if a guy ever tries that again, feel free."

Her laugh made him feel better. She wasn't traumatized, she didn't know how bad that could be in a different situation, and she knew to fight back. "Don't worry," she said. "It was all over school by the time I got home. Ten different people texted me already. I don't think anybody's going to try it again."

"Good." If she had a reputation that guys couldn't mess with her, all the better. Maybe she wouldn't date until college. 

"I have to go do homework now. Tell Steve I said hi."

"I will, baby. Love you."

"Love you, too, Danno."

He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket as he went back into the dining room. "When I took hostage negotiation at the academy," Danny said, standing next to the table, "I never thought I'd be lining up a version of it to teach my eleven year old daughter."

"What?"

"Some boy tried to kiss Grace after she told him no. She punched him."

"Who was it?" Steve asked, standing up, his hand reaching for where his gun would normally be.

Danny put a hand on Steve's chest. "Slow down, Captain America, she's fine. She punched the kid, he knows better than to do it again." Danny laughed. "Apparently her whole school does now."

"Good." Steve relaxed a little. "Anyone who hurt Grace would have a lot worse to deal with than Grace punching them."

As if Danny needed reminders why he loved the guy. "I don't think the Governor would really condone you arresting a sixth-grader and throwing him in jail."

"I wouldn't throw him in jail," Steve said. "I'd just take him to the rendition room and make it clear how to treat a lady."

"Oh?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "And how, exactly, do you treat a lady, Steven?"

Steve took a step forward, then another, until he was almost touching Danny shoulders to toes. "First you ask politely," Steve said, his fingertips brushing Danny's palm on his right hand, the light touch going straight to Danny's dick. "Danny," he breathed, his mouth close to Danny's, "may I kiss you?"

Danny leaned forward, pressing their lips together in answer as Steve's fingers entwined with his. His other hand went around Steve's back, pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened. His brain was fizzling, but one thought occurred to him in the white noise roaring through it. "Steven," he said, lips moving against Steve's, "did you just call me a girl?"

"Lady, Danny. Get it right."

"You'll pay for that later."

"Yes, ma'am."

Danny laughed into the next kiss, letting go of Steve's hand and putting both arms around Steve's waist. Steve moved them, Danny walking backwards blindly until he hit a wall. Steve just pressed into him that much harder, his hands pulling Danny's shirt out of his pants and finding their way onto Danny's skin while Danny returned the favor.

"Upstairs?" Steve said, barely breaking the kiss to get the word out.

Danny nodded, pushing until Steve let him go and started for the stairs. "What about the food?"

"I put the rest in the fridge--we can clean up later."

"Good," he said, following Steve up the stairs. Because he might be in a hurry to get upstairs and get naked, but he still wanted that lasagna for tomorrow.

They were barely in the bedroom before Steve grabbed him, pulling off clothes in such a hurry Danny wasn't sure who undressed who. He wasn't even sure how the sheets got pulled back on the bed, he only knew when they hit the mattress they were down. 

He was too focused on the taste and smell of Steve, on how good he felt with his body covering Danny's and his hands everywhere all at once. The friction and weight of him as Danny pressed up against him, his dick finding Steve's, the sensation almost getting him there, but not enough. 

Steve raised up just enough to get a hand between them, wrapping both their dicks in his palm, and Danny didn't even care that he was apparently losing time or something because he never noticed Steve grabbing lube from anywhere, didn't care about anything but the feel of Steve's hand and his dick against Danny's. 

He pushed up hard one last time as he came, feeling like Steve surrounding him was the only thing that kept him from blowing into a million pieces and never getting put back together. Steve cried out and tensed in Danny's arms before slumping over him like a heavy, sweaty blanket. But a heavy, sweaty blanket that Danny would never complain about. 

Steve muttered something into Danny's neck, and Danny couldn't quite make out the words. "What?"

Steve raised his head, looking down at Danny for a long moment. "I love you."

Danny had to replay that in his head to make sure he'd heard that right. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I love you." Steve frowned. "You knew that, right?"

"Of course I knew that. You'd think I'd be living in your house if I didn't?" When Steve started to slide off him, Danny tightened his arms around Steve's waist. "I don't need words, Steven. Believe me, you'd be the last person I'd have started a thing with if I did."

"It's not just a thing," Steve said, looking serious and resolved, like he wasn't sure Danny knew just how much he loved him. As if Danny didn't know what a big deal it was for Steve, a Navy SEAL, moving his male partner into his house. As if he thought it was just a casual thing. 

Still, hearing that out loud that it wasn't 'just a thing' was almost better than 'I love you,' but Danny didn't let Commander Commitmentphobe know it. "Yeah, well, it's not just a thing for me, either," Danny said. "But what brought that on?"

"Well," Steve said slowly, eyes drifting down to Danny's chin. "When I called your mom, before she'd give me the recipe, she asked me if I loved you, or if it was just a 'thing.'" Steve licked his lips. "It made me wonder if she didn't know because you didn't...so, you know, I thought I'd just...." 

Steve trailed off, and Danny reached up with one hand to lift Steve's chin until he looked Danny in the eye. "Hey. I know, okay? I've always known. So don't worry about it." 

"Your mom did."

"She's over-protective. You'll get used to it."

Steve's smile was a thing of beauty. "I look forward to that."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
